


雪糕

by kuchakele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchakele/pseuds/kuchakele
Summary: -辰菲-🚗-OOC预警-第一次写文很烂轻喷
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 13





	雪糕

**Author's Note:**

> -辰菲  
> -🚗  
> -OOC预警  
> -第一次写文很烂轻喷

夏日炎炎。  
Felix用指腹不断摩挲着雪糕杯。再怎么打直球的人，遇到这种事也会纠结。  
摩天轮正在一步步地往上攀。快到顶了，嗓子眼儿的话也终于爬到牙关。

“我们分手吧。”

——————————————————————————

“嘎吱——”

黄铉辰盯着左顾右盼的Felix，眉头皱在一起，心里如同被劣质音响的轰鸣声振得焦躁不安。  
这个月为了赶进度没日没夜地工作，的确冷落了他。猫本就不易驯服，粘人的品种更会趋利避害，难免会落到这种地步。  
黄铉辰松了松衬衫领口，一手提起Felix，不顾他的惊慌失措将其按在玻璃上，右手一把扯下Felix的外裤。

明明身处热夏，裸露的大腿仍感到一丝寒意。

“你干嘛！”

对方并不打算回应，灵活地用舌头舔舐着Felix的脖子，酥酥麻麻的像羽毛拂过。修长的手指溜进只剩棉质布遮挡的私密处，握住Felix稍稍昂扬的欲望套弄了几下，还时不时坏心眼儿地擦过顶端。  
黄铉辰迫使Felix抬头，环过身子去亲吻他微张的嘴，捕捉口中无力窜逃的猎物。

Felix觉得自己正趴在栏杆上慢慢融化。

——————————————————————————

故障的摩天轮下聚集了不少人，工作人员正在想方设法地抢救，游人也眯着眼驻足观望。

黄铉辰扒了Felix的内裤，柱状体一下子跳进燥热的空气中。

“嘶……唔……”

身体一阵颤抖，呜咽声溢了出来。黄铉辰的手指搅着那杯化了一半的雪糕，送进Felix的深处。穴道被凉意刺激得剧烈收缩，加速了这场荒唐的情事。

“还分么？”

黄铉辰挤入洞中。  
Felix咬着下嘴唇，泛红了脸，不知是因为失守后的疼痛，还是怕被别人看到的羞意。  
随着黄铉辰不断地挺进，快感像汗液般争先恐后地冒出，浸湿了Felix的T恤。喘息声回荡在包厢里，原来低音也可以尽显娇媚。  
半旧的摩天轮发出了抗议，仿佛封建的老人看不得这样的画面。邻近的听到动静望过来，却被高处的椅背挡着看不真切。  
Felix辛苦地踮着脚尖，岔开的腿肚子在打颤儿。胆小的他既害怕有人发现他俩在做什么，又担心不靠谱的游乐设施抵不住黄铉辰的猛烈摇摇欲坠。  
这叶狂风骤雨中的小舟，终究迷失了方向，忍不住扭动腰肢配合对方。跳动的多巴胺席卷了Felix的大脑。

“那些人可能在看你。”

眼尾染了两朵桃花。

黄铉辰十分清楚哪里是Felix的敏感点。作为对方提分手的惩罚，顽劣的他用力冲撞着那里。手也不停下，把玩着Felix的欲望。  
小猫咪根本受不住，被顶得直发软，身体一哆嗦就释放在了情人的手里。  
温热的甬壁夹杂着雪糕，欢爱终于迎来了落幕。黄铉辰在一声低吼下全数射进了Felix的身体里，滚烫的蛋白质攻占了小小的洞穴。

——————————————————————————

摩天轮重新开始转动。  
两个好看的男生从25号包厢上下来，其中一个被另一个搀扶着。善后的工作人员满脸歉意，问他们有没有事，高个子的男生礼貌地说了几句客套话便走远了。

有什么东西顺着Felix的大腿内侧淌下去，可能是汗水，也可能是彻底融化的雪糕，又或是别的。  
谁知道呢。


End file.
